


A Devastating Wind

by Nahjii



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Team Seven, F/F, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Gen, Kakashi is a good sensei, M/M, Multi, Protective Team, Sasuke Bashing, Strong Haruno Sakura, Team as Family, Teambuilding, The Third Hokage Is Not An Idiot, idk if sasuke's redeemable but we'll see, temperary Sakura bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10221881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nahjii/pseuds/Nahjii
Summary: Kakashi had been given a shit deal in the form of team seven, and had been desperately wishing they all failed so he could just leave; when they were all little shits and actually passed. They did it just to spite him, Kakashi just knew it! Well, he was bored and turning his cute little genin into the cute little nightmares of the Elemental countries sounded like fun.





	1. Chapter 1

Looking at the demon-ravaged landscape of his home, Sarutobi Hiruzen could only think that this could have been so much worse.

Of course, hundreds of his shinobi were killed in the battle, and even more civilians died in the backlash of the beasts Killing Intent. Not to mention all those who were now injured, some permanently, and the hundreds of orphaned children, and last but not least the loss of two of the greatest ninja in the age. One a Hokage on the same level as the Shodai Hokage himself, and the other a kunoichi that lived up to her title of ‘Red Death’ on daily basis, and the only thing left to show of their greatness was sleeping in his arms.

Hiruzen held the small, warm bundle, cradling her head with his hands. Hands that had ended the lives of so many, he was almost frightened but he didn’t put her down, he refused to put the little girl down. He knew she would need unwavering support from someone; the lives of jinchuriki were hard, though he had a horrible feeling that hers would be harder than any before her.

He leaned back and turned his chair away from the window and examined the tiny face of the savior of his Village, though it would be years before anyone besides him would willingly call her that, ‘Minato and Kushina made a truly beautiful child didn’t they?’

And it was true, the baby girl’s hair was a mix of her parents blonde and red; making it the color of rose gold. Her skin held a light tan; a remnant of her mother's childhood on the sun-drenched coasts of Uzushio, and she had the delicate bone structure that spoke of both Minato and Kushina’s good breeding; all high cheekbones, high bold eyebrows, plush rose pink lips and angular jaws. All in all, the girl looked like she belonged amongst the high-born of Ka City; the capital of The Land of Fire.

“Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, daughter of Uzumaki Kushina, Princess of Uzushiogakure and Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage, Third Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko. You have the blood of some of the most dangerous ninja in history running through your veins, you are the most valuable person in the whole of the Elemental Countries.” Hiruzen announced into the silence of his office, “And you’re drooling on me. That’s really cute.” 

In a village that was already nurturing a lifelong hatred for her, Naruto slept on. The faint echo of a male voice singing of demonic things in a beautiful language she couldn't understand acting as a lullaby.


	2. Chapter 2

If he was being perfectly honest for once Kakashi didn’t feel that enthusiastic about the meeting he had scheduled later. Why? Because for those unlucky few today is Genin Pickup day. The day when the poor unfortunate souls that hadn’t been quick enough to run when the Hokage was picking out Sensei ‘volunteers’. He had only gotten stuck this year cause he’d been distracted by Jiraiya-sama’s latest masterpiece, and it might have also been because he’d avoided his last Sensei rotation a year ago. It was also unfair that Hiruzen had picked him the same year he retired from active ANBU duty so he showed his displeasure by setting every team assigned to him to fail; it worked perfectly up until this genin team.

The civilian daughter of a wealthy merchant, the last loyal Uchiha, and Kohnaha’s very own walking talking weapon of mass destruction. Just _great,_ a really awesome batch of Genin this year. No really, and no he didn’t think his tone was sarcastic at all. Fuck it, the damn team wasn’t even official and it was already a garbage fire. One of his would-be students was spoiled by the village as a whole, the other was hated near universally by the civilian population, and the last was an underpowered nobody. He had his shit well and truly cut out for him. Kakashi sighed as he looked at the academy reports, psychological health evaluations, and general records spread out before him.

“Alright Hatake, it's just like killing bandits, just plunge in knife first and don’t be such a bitch about it.”

  
He reached over and pulled one stack in front of him. Haruno Sakura: civilian born, the first ninja in her family, father is one of the weather merchants in Konoha, mother is a housewife, graduated as Top Kunoichi of her class, only managed to pass the physical tests by the bare minimum, co-president of The Sasuke Uchiha Fan Club, psych eval says she manifested a second personality called ‘Inner-Sakura’ due to repressed aggression and anger management issues, values hair and appearance highly, small chakra coils due to not training. All in all: Haruno Sakura is an insane, weak fan-girl not even good enough to qualify as cannon fodder. _Awesome._

Next up was Uchiha Sasuke: village darling according to the civilians, Top Shinobi of his class, above average chakra control, above average knowledge of ninjutsu, in the top three in his class on written tests, but psych evals revealed he’s suffering from Survivers Guilt, depression, and battle shock and barely coping day by day, hyper obsessed with his brother, a true blue Uchiha Elite, a well documented flight risk with standing orders to stop or kill him if he tries to leave the village without an escort. _Great._

And saving the one that Kakashi knew for a fact need the least work for last was Uzumaki Naruto. Daughter of the Fourth Hokage and the last of the royal bloodline of Uzushio, current jinchuuriki to the Kyuubi no Yoko. According to her Academy files, she was a slacker with attention problems that constantly goofed off or skipped class, but Kakashi knew the truth. After all, one the most sought after ANBU missions was doing a rotation as one of Naruto’s bodyguards and as the last living student of her father himself, Kakashi was always happy to pull rank to snag a place on the team. Naruto was an extremely smart little girl that talked fast and learned faster, she soaked up whatever she could like a sponge that had been in the desert for a month. Raised by ANBU, the Hokage, and the hate of low ranked shinobi and civilians alike she was scrappy, mean, and unafraid to hit where it hurt to win. A perfect attitude for a kunoichi to have out in the field where a woman unaware could be captured, raped, tortured, and then left to rot. He wondered how she’d grown since she’d stopped needing the guard after Hiruzen got sick of the treatment of his surrogate granddaughter and started fining people for every infraction against ‘an innocent and helpless little girl’. Yeah right, some of her pranks could be easily modified to be lethal with ease and Kakashi knew that Naruto knew it too. Still, even if he wasn’t allowed to really talk to her in public he still loved her deeply.

If this wreck of a team passed Kakashi would have to train himself for all the special requirements he'd have to meet to actually leave the village. After all, his team contained their last hope if another Shinobi War was started. He'd receive a special summoning scroll from Hiruzen and Jiraiya that would transport two people from wherever they were to the Hokage’s office in seconds. It was for the purpose of ensuring the secret Princess of Konoha never ended up in enemy hands, and to help with that endeavor he would also receive jinchuuriki level chakra suppression seals if she tapped into her Biju and went crazy on a mission. Naruto was honestly the only one he was happy to get but since the Hokage had already called dibs on apprenticing Naruto, he couldn’t just take her and tell the other two to fuck off which sucked. Like really sucked major balls.

Well if these three pulled a true miracle out of each of their own asses he’d do the same and turn them all into shinobi to be feared and respected in turn.


	3. Chapter 3

She looked out over the portion of land their Father had given to her and saw  _ potential _ .

Mind filled with visions of what could be and what she would create, she felt  _ overjoyed _ . A sweep of her tails and a powerful river cut through the land from the vast sea, dragging her claws across the earth caused a deep valley to split the ground, grabbing the earth with her snout and pulling brought a great mountain into being. And then she tipped her head back and  _ sang _ as the voices of her siblings rose to join her own in beautiful harmony, her siblings once a part of her but always what made her feel most whole, they all cast their voices out over their father's world and blessed it. How joyous was this, how wonderful was this? They felt almost whole again, how  _ beautiful _ . She was elegant and powerful and she was…she woke up. 

She does not have claws she has hands. She does not have fur she has hair. She does not have sharp fangs she has blunt human teeth. Her name is Naruto Uzumaki and she is human. She is human. She is human, just human. And she needs to piss.

Naruto rolled off the bed and onto the floor taking a moment to enjoy to the feeling of cool wood on her nightmare flushed body before she really got up. 

_ ‘Why the fuck do the dreams have to be so real? It takes for-fucking-ever to get used to human things again and I can't afford any damn mistakes. The last damn time I forgot how to use human words Hiru-jiji almost fucking hospitalized me.’ _ Peeling herself off the floor and standing on two feet instead four took more effort than she would ever want anyone to know and shuffling to the bathroom to piss was just tedious. 

Stumbling out of the bathroom Naruto went over to the closet to haul out her sewing machine and the bag of clothes that still needed to be tailored and embroidered, flicked her desk light on and went to work. The sewing took hours, strained her eyes, and made her backache but at least she made enough each week to pay for ninja supplies and other important things. A glance at the clock told her she had four hours until she had to report to Training Ground 7 for her official Genin Test. It’d be easy to get some of the more tricky embroidery done in the sunlight while she and her maybe-teammates waited the 3 hours for Hatake to finally show up. 

Naruto watched her sewing machine punch the needle in and out of a party dress and contemplated her maybe-sensei. Hatake Kakashi: former Anbu captain, candidate for Hokage, a student of the Fourth Hokage, last Hatake alive, graduated the Academy at age 6 due to wartime promotion, the only survivor of his genin team, holds the titles of Youngest genin, chuunin, jounin, and Anbu in Konoha. Invented an A-rank assassination jutsu on his own and the only known successful transplant of a fully activated Sharingan eye into a non-Uchiha in history. All in all, a man many would murder to be taught by.

And all Naruto could feel was anxious, on paper and in real life Hatake is a genius. But Naruto knew the man was mentally fucked up, he had to be! Graduating that early and being sent straight into a war? While he was barely old enough to use a damn microwave on his own? That fucked you up. Permanently.

_ ‘Should they even be trusting him with genin? Kami, the man watched his team die in front of him on a mission HE was leading, if one of us dies this Hatake guy is gonna go straight up bat-shit.’  _ With quick hands, she finished the last dress, changed out the thread and started in on the pile of shirts. She bent her head to the sewing machine until the sun started invading her room like the bright dick it was and then groaned her way to a standing position. 

She filled her little-dented tea kettle with water and left it to boil while she folded up all the (perfectly) tailored clothes and put her supplies away. Just as she was putting her sewing machine back the kettle whistled, she smirked at her own timing and sat to have half an orange, ramen, and some tea. Did Naruto remember that Hatake instructed them not to eat? Yes, yes she did. And did she give a fuck? 

Hell No.

Bounding across the rooftops to the bridge where Hatake told them to meet took mere minutes when her shitty apartment was near the training grounds in the first place and there were no shitty civilians in her way trying to ‘innocently’ go about their days. Dickholes, almost every one of them. 

“Naruto-baka! You’re late you loser!” Haruno’s breathtakingly annoying voice rang out the moment she spotted her.

 

-

 

“No! I’m fucking not Haruno! And the damn Uchiha and the Jonin ain't even fucking here yet. So how’s about you shut your damn mouth already?” The dead-last shouted back at Sakura just as quick.

“Do you have to use such, vulgar, language all the time?” She huffed, “You do know that half the reason Iruka-sensei was always kicking you out of class? Because of your potty mouth?” Naruto just tsked at her and threw herself down at the base of one of the training logs in the middle of the clearing, no thought given to how her clothes would look later at all. In contrast, Sakura sat primly on one of the three stumps in the clearing.

Unlike Uzumaki-baka, who regularly showed up to class with her hair tangled or (kami forbid) an obviously unwashed mess.  Sakura had gotten up almost three hours early to get ready today. Her cheongsam was freshly washed and ironed, her mother had helped her wash and straighten her hair and put her makeup on. Her nails were painted a flattering shade of green to match her eyes and her light pink lipgloss had been applied perfectly.

Sakura was perfect.

She was going to ace the test and Sasuke was going to so impressed with her skills he’d take her into his arms and say, “Sakura, how did I not notice how pretty, and smart, and talented you are? You’re not at all ugly like Naruto-baka or Ino-buta. You must marry me.” and then he’d take her to his huge Uchiha mansion and have his wicked way with her! Oh, Sasuke!

 

-

 

Sasuke crested the bridge leading into Training Ground 7 to the sight of Haruno blushing, drooling, and giggling to herself while Uzumaki looked creeped out. 

Uzumaki turned to him, “I don't know what the hell’s running through her head but I vote we never ask and keep a 3-foot distance at all times.” He looked from the blonde to the pinkette and came to the conclusion that Uzumaki, despite being a loudmouth dope wasn't as bad as she could be. He grunted in agreement and they both backed away from Haruno as quietly as possible. She squealed and mumbled, “Oh it’s okay, you don’t need those feet anymore.”

Sasuke traded a horrified look with Uzumaki and they both took one more  _ very  _ big step away from the other girl and turned away as far as they could without letting her leave their line of sight. Who know’s what Haruno would do with their backs turned.

“So,” Uzumaki cleared her throat, “What do’ya think this final test thing is gonna be about? Do ya think he was serious ‘bout it being so hard we’d barf? Cause to be honest wit cha I ate anyways. I burn way too much energy to be skippin’ meals when I don’need to.” Uzumaki continued to chatter away, uncaring if Sasuke was actually going her questions. 

She had the same accent all commoners born in Konoha did, mixing together words and speaking fast in a slightly louder than was polite tone. It was entirely different from the well enunciated, soft-spoken voices of the dead Uchihas’ that filled his past. 

“Ah! Sasuke-kun , you’re here! When did you get here? Oh, it doesn’t matter. You’re here now!” Haruno broke out of her fantasy world with a yelp and immediately started bothering him.

Uzumaki, fortunately, stopped aimlessly moving her mouth in his direction to unfortunately jump to another part of the clearing. Mercilessly leaving him to face Haruno and her uniquely rough brand of affection. Sasuke glared at the blonde, but she just grinned and gave him a victory sign with one hand. 

He’d get that dope for leaving him behind!

 

-

 

Three whole hours passed like that: Sasuke suffering under Sakura’s constant fangirling, Sakura almost physically feeling the Uchiha up with her eyes and praising him ‘for breathing so healthy!’, and Naruto napping under a tree and laughing at Sasuke’s predicament in turns. 

Though all three grew bored and irritated waiting for their jonin sensei they never made any moves to leave the training ground, not even when they got hungry. 

_ ‘I guess they can be obedient, if only barely. Now let’s see if they can be intelligent.’ _

A  _ poof! _ and a cloud of smoke shocked the genin potentials out of their routines and into sloppy battle stances,  _ ‘Good instincts, not everyone in the village is trustworthy.’  _ He smirked behind his mask.

“Hello, my cute little maybe-genin! Sorry, I’m late, I got lost in the magical world of this book I was reading and had to go on a magical quest to find my way back out!” He cheered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I hope they seem in character


End file.
